Maybe Prompto is cupid?
by A Blood Red Rose
Summary: Noctis' family have a Valentines ball ... Stella wants to dance with Noctis and they both have something to tell eachother but will Stella's family get in the way. Stella x Noctis


Noctis hated things like this especially since his best friend had been trying to play cupid . also really didn't help that Ignis and Gladiolus were both snickering at Prompto's stupid behavior of trying to find him a was a valentines day masked ball which the only part he like was that nobody knew who he was.

Until Prompto shouted out across the room,advertising the fact he had nobody to dance was why he was mentally debating telling his father about Prompto's fire arm collection and getting him thrown out of the least he wouldn't have to be involved in akward situations like this ... ever decided sneaking away was the best option,quickly looking over his shoulder to check Prompto was occupied with something (the other two wouldn't mind him leaving) before taking a few steps forward before he felt a hand on his quickly turned around and a irritated look fell on his face when he saw the blonde had stopped talking to the girl he was with and was now there smiling at half smiling since his face was a half concealed by a red mask but he knew what he blonde wrapped a arm round his shoulders confirming his escape was quite possibly impossible "And where were you going buddy?" Prompto asked,a smirk playing on his lips,obviously amused by his friends startled blinked before regaining his cool composure and turning to face his friend "I was going to get a drink" he replied "I'm not going to stand around here and die of thirst because of your poor matchmaking skills" he replied smirking as his friend shot him a look of mock horror before looking over his friends shoulder "Alright you go get a drink and don't forget to thank me" he said,forcefully spinning his friend round and shoving him towards the punch table.

The male in the black mask looked back at his friend who was furiously pointing someone out to Ignis and Gladiolus before turning round and 's when he say blonde woman in dress was simple but the mask she wore was so was plain white with white feathers but there was intricate gold detailing sown onto the knew who it was instantly ... know understood why Prompto was looking so triumphant all of a his group of friends it had recently become common knowledge that Noctis had been harboring a crush on the young woman from Tenebrae for quite a glanced back at his group of friends,half wondering if they had all set this all it was Valentines of the world would be confessing their love for someone right turned away from his friends and back to Stella,taking a few steps closer till he was behind her and putting a hand on her jumped slightly before putting her cup back on the table and turning around,her annoyed scowl turning into a beaming smile "Noctis" she greeted the man infront of her before scowling "Don't scare me like that!" she mock scolded him as he raised his hand jokingly "Very sorry Lady sincerest apologies" he apologized as she crossed her arms over "I thought we talked about this.I wish you'd stop being so formal around me!" she looked incredibly cute when she did that ... not that the shy prince would ever admit to that "I'm sorry just takes some getting used to that's all" he apologized again as his childhood crush brought her finger to his lips "Stop apologizing Noct" she said softly and he nodded.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before she turned around and picked up the drink from the table and took a sip."Is it any good?" he asked "You should try some" she replied before scanning the room and grabbing his hand "Will you come and dance with me Noctis?" she asked as the colour of his cheeks increased a couple of shades "Sure" he replied allowing her to drag him onto the dancefloor "Though I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer" he told her as she pulled him into the middle of the beaming smile reassured him as she placed of his hands on her waist still holding onto the one she had used to pull him onto the dancefloor with "And you realise this is slow dance music as ?" he asked questioning her motives for wanting to dance with him "Ofcourse" she replied "And I highly doubt you are a bad then that guy at least" she said nodding her head in the direction of a tall black haired man who's hair had been gelled back and possibly hair sprayed into place who seemed to be looking for glanced down at the girl who was now resting on his chest ,soft feathers brushing against his neck "Father says he wants me to consider marrying him" he heard her mumble "I have no desire to marry a man I do not love".He could hear her sobbing slightly as he pulled her closer to him,letting go of her hand to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing he pulled the mask away from her face and wiped her tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.

He could see she was trying to stop crying infront of him and eventually she stopped then pulling him into a hug "Hey Stella" he said as she looked up at him wide eyed "Yes Noct?" she asked as he took a deep breath in "Do you believe in true love?" he asked as she giggled "A true believer Noctis" she replied as he smiled before leaning down and planting a light kiss on her looked at him startled,as if not sure what to do before leaning up and kissing him back "Stella ... I love you" he muttered after she pulled away,his face once again a few shades darker then its normal blushed slightly before looking him in the eyes "I love you too Noct" she said before chuckling "I doubt he's going to be happy about it" she said looking at the black haired man who now looked to be arguing with Stella's chuckled "And do you really care about what he thinks?" he asked and she shook her head "No not I suppose it would have been nicer for me to tell him I wasn't interested then to see me kissing you" she chuckled before looking back at Noctis "Though I doubt my father will be as easy to brush off" she sighed "What if he stops me from seeing you?" she asked,scared of what the answer ran his fingers through her hair again and smiled reassuringly "Your father is a reasonable man ... I will see him tomorrow and explain" he replied,kissing her lightly on the forehead "And he says I can't see you ... Stella I'll find a way.I promise" he swore as he leant down and kissed her would always find a way to see her ... he wasn't sure if he could be without was perfect.

Well it would be perfect if it hadn't been for Prompto's wolf whistling in the background at his matchmaking let him get away with it this time after all ... if it hadn't been for him,this Valentines wouldn't have been perfect.


End file.
